Lost And Found
by LovelySheree
Summary: Everyone should know good things come from rain. After all, what's life without water? But of corse, the rain comes with the cold and wetness of the sky. Five years have passed since Elsa had been crowned queen, five years since everything had fallen back into place, but something seems to always have a way to throw things off balance. It's time the King and Queen returned home.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't shoot me- BOOM- I said don't shoot! … Thank you… So for those of you who read my Naruto fanfics, you may be wondering, "What the crap is this chick doing writing a disney fan fiction!?" Simple. I liked the movie Frozen. Seriously, whoever watched it and ****_didn't _****like it are very few. Besides, I'm only like… 15 so I have the freedom to be childish too. :P Everyone should, Frozen was a friggin' good movie. **

**Now, to the point. This is my first try at a frozen fan fiction ^ as said above. And don't worry, "This is the Start" is not going to crash down. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Home**

Green, yellow, orange, a bit of light blue, these colors… They always reminded her of summer. Oh how she loved the summer, so much in fact that she'd spend every second of it outside basking in the sun. But her best memories were in winter, and because if it, she'd always love the snow and cold better. After all, because of her sister being a master of ice, they did a lot in the frozen temperatures. Normally, she'd be outside enjoying the sun while it was awake and shining, but today she did not. Today she sat in her room, watching through the window with only half of herself in reality. It was not summer, nor was it winter, it was spring, and april showers were popular lately causing everything to smell damp. And curse her for having the decor in her room be the colors that reminded her of warmer and happier weather.

As she watched the droplets of water hit the ground, she let her mind wonder to 5 years ago… when her sister finally came back to her, when her door was no longer locked, when they were actually a family.

She remembered how shocked everyone had been when they had found out about Elsa's powers. Heck, she was shocked herself! But alas, she only meant to keep everyone safe. But even with all of the shocked and surprised faces around the ball room all those years ago, she still remembered how scared- no terrified- her sister was. She remembered, of all the little memories the red-head could muster up of her sister, that Elsa was strong. She remembered her being so big and responsible. It had scared her when her face seemed so broken, lost, and alone.

It was true, her sister had locked her out of her life, but it never dawned on her that maybe she was lonely as well. She never realized how selfish she might have been, how innocent and unknowing of the situation she was. She thought of herself as a fool. But it didn't take long to get on even terms with herself, especially after the fiasco of getting frozen to death to save her sister.

One of the most painful pings that stung her heart was the look on his face. The look on Kristoff's face as Han's sword swooped down between her fingers when she froze. His face looked like a lost puppy, trying to get back to it's master. It was silent after that moment. Funny, she'd always hated the silence, being cooped up inside the castle for her life had caused that hatred, but for once, she enjoyed the silence and freedom of a welcomed pass.

Though it didn't happen.

And glad was she that Elsa loved her in that moment. Then again, she always had...

Five years had passed since then, and again she was inside, awaiting for the sun to takes it's place without the rain and clouds overcasting it.

Another refection in her window took her out of her zone and she turned around to face her intruder. "What's up?" she asked casually.

Kristoff chuckled, taking a seat beside her, "Clearly not your spirit," he teased, poking her nose.

She sighed, "Well I can't be extremely cheery when all there is lately is rain and clouds," she muttered.

He raised his eyebrow, "Ya know, the rain beings life to summer, after all… that's what you're missing right?" She nodded a reply, he continued. "Do you like desserts?" he asked, watching the rain fall as well.

"Who likes desserts?" she asked, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Well then why is a dessert a dessert?" he began returning his gaze to her blue, almost green, eyes.

She straitened up as if a professional around the subject, "Well-" but she found herself stumbling at a loss for a correct reasoning. Only one seemed to fit the puzzle… "You tricked me!" she shot a playful glare, though he was unaffected.

Chuckling, he nudged her shoulder with his own, "Then cheer up knowing it's the rain that gives you your favorite seasons."

"What do you mean 'seasons'? Summer is only one season," she puffed her chest, thinking she had out-smarted the blond man.

"I believe that snow comes from rain and you enjoy the winter as well." His face held a 'duh' expression.

She fell dramatically and defeated onto his side, "Since when did _you _become so smart?" she asked, being a tease. If she couldn't win the argument, the least she could do was mess with him a bit.

He looked at her through the corner of his eye, her head draped on his shoulder. "Are you accusing me of _not _being smart?" he asked, making a quick escape from the seat causing her to let out a squeal from the sensation of zero gravity.

"Ah!" her hands quickly gain reflexive impulse and she saved herself inches from her face hitting the hard wood. Acting hurt, she diverted her gaze from his brown eyes and began to mumble quiet and weakening things to herself, getting the result she wanted.

Kristoff's eyes began to look guilty as he took slow and easy steps towards her, "I'm sorry Anna, I was just trying to cheer you up- Ooff!" He held his bum, trying to sooth it from the ungraceful landing.

She smirked and stood up, slapping the fake dust off her hands, "Serves you right for acting all 'high and mighty', Kristoff," she held out her hand signing that the 'battle' was over.

He warily took her hand as he stood up, his momentum getting him only an inch from her face. Stealing a quick kiss from her, he backed up and began to make his was out of the room, "I think dinner's ready, I can smell it from up here!" he changed the subject, flaunting a playful look in her direction.

She sighed, catching up to him as they made their way down the stairs.

XXX

A pair of weary and tired eyes looked at the kingdom of Arendelle. They stood under a large oak, a single umbrella popped up to catch the rain and keep them dry. It seemed to be failing miserably though, for their clothes were wet and stuck to their bodies. It seemed strange, their clothes were quite nice, fit for a king and queues in fact, and yet they stood alone under a large tree, a single umbrella helping the raid off of them.

"I-it's home…" the woman said, her dark hair and bright blue eyes looked hopeful.

The man beside her, his strawberry blond hair hung loosely in front of his forehead, "Yeah…" he breathed, "Home."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**So there you go! I've read many frozen fan fictions, (which aren't a lot) and I've sadly noticed the lack of Anna and Kristoff. Though, I may not be looking hard enough… But really, Anna's like my favorite charter! She's so awkward and crazy! And you know me, for whoever read my other fanfics, which are Naruto so I doubt it, but I love fluff. So naturally I love the pairing Anna and Kristoff. And don't worry, I'll be adding more then just them. **

**For instants, Elsa is a powerful charter, literally and story wise, so I'm going to obviously be adding her in this as a main charter. And then there's Olaf and Sven and all of the other minor charters. Personally I may not give those two (Olaf and Sven) extremely big because obviously it's hard to fit in a talking snow-man and a rain deer who acts like a dog. Of corse Kristoff and Sven are fun together so you'll get that. Then theres the fact that I added the mysterious characters in the end as well which will be the main theme of this short fic. **

**There is so much more I want to say but I can't. All that's need to be said is Elsa will come in, the mystery people will as well, and all that. I built this chapter up so you could understand the pace that Anna's life is at because it was more of her perspective in this chapter. Anyway, I could ramble on and on, but I wont.**

**And I didn't put in this chapter the fact that Kristoff and Anna are rem… I guess you'll find out :P**

**Thanks for reading, feel free to share your thoughts! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for not getting this out sooner. Normally I update the second and first chapter on a day apart, it's just what I do. However, cursed my luck, I couldn't get to the "Manage Stories" page, it would claim it had an error. So, anyway, I'm here now and updating. :)**

**Funny, I got like, I think 11 reviews now (I had to find them through my mail which I normally don't do) and it says I have less reviews than I actually do… makes me wonder if on my other stories it's like that as well, or since I got the reviews while fan fiction was so buggy and glitchy. **

**Usually I make medium length chapters and the previous one was not. In fact, I may make a prologue chapter if needed or something, so watch out for that! :) Thanks for all the reviews and don't expect daily updates. Daily updates lead to a rushed story. :P Besides, savoring something is always better right? That is of corse, if this story is even ****_worth _****savoring. Anywho, enjoy!**

**_Previously…_**

_A pair of weary and tired eyes looked at the kingdom of Arendelle. They stood under a large oak, a single umbrella popped up to catch the rain and keep them dry. It seemed to be failing miserably though, for their clothes were wet and stuck to their bodies. It seemed strange, their clothes were quite nice, fit for a king and queen in fact, and yet they stood alone under a large tree, a single umbrella helping the rain off of them._

_"I-it's home…" the woman said, her dark hair and bright blue eyes looked hopeful._

_The man beside her, his strawberry blond hair hung loosely in front of his forehead, "Yeah…" he breathed, "Home."_

It was hazy… everything seemed fake and unrealistic, yet everyone was going with it. Anna stepped out of her door that led to the balcony of her room, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. Kristoff was seen feeding Sven as usual at this time of day, and the sun shown brightly. There was not a cloud in sight, but somehow, it was snowing. Naturally snowing without Elsa's help, for she sat in the chair beside her with a glass of iced tea.

She didn't remember her sister liking tea ever…

Elsa caught Anna's gaze and swiftly leaned back, "The snow feels good in the sun," she said, looking near the fountain of Arendelle. Off in the distance something caught the queen's gaze and her blood froze to ice.

"Elsa?" Anna called, her voice seemingly echoed in the open air.

Her sister looked at her with a fearful gaze, one she hadn't seen in years, and yet there it was, planted in the blond's eyes.

Anna's eyes opened and she took a sharp breath. _'Wha… it… it's always that dream,' _she wondered quietly to herself. Why had she been having that dream? Why was her sister scared?… And why was it her fearful face that woke her up with anxiety?

She hadn't told anyone of the dream, it had only occurred four times in the past, well the recent pass, but she didn't need to fret anyone over a single dream. After all, it didn't mean anything.

She heard the covers move beside her and she glanced at the sound.

"Something wrong?" Kristoff mumbled, only half awake.

Anna shook her head, "No, everything's okay… Just woke up," she whispered back, laying back down and putting her head against his chest, his heavy breaths soothing any traces of anxiety away.

"M'kay," he wrapped his arm around her frame and brought her closer.

_Morning…_

Anna sat in a rocking chair, her hair done in her normal get-up, and her feet pushed her up and down. She looked at the pictures on the wall, some of herself, some of her sister, but all of family. She remembered having to sit still for so long in these pictures, many of the pictures looked like she was forcing a smile.

There were pictures up there that would make her heart ache, not of sadness, but of longing. To be honest, she wasn't close to her parents because they had many things to do, being king and queen of a kingdom wasn't easy after all, but it didn't mean she didn't love them. Even though she got along with her life okay afterward, some things felt empty. But now, having a family of her own, it wasn't so hard to face the day.

Her normal demeanor of awkwardness and innocence stayed even after the freeze, but in a way, it was a way to convince herself that everything was okay. Of corse, her silliness was all true to the core, it was her smile and dismissing that held the mask onto her. Through the past five years, she'd found the fine line between locking up and care-free.

A small and tired squeal came from the white crib beside her.

Anna's head inched near the the creator of the noise. She smiled a warm and loving smile to the small child in the crib, "And good morning to you," she said cheerfully.

The child again gave a tired squeal, but seeing the bright and familiar face, caused her to give a happy tone out as well. Reaching restlessly towards the fingers that held the edge of the crib, she tried desperately to sit up.

"An early riser, hmm?" Anna acted as if the child could comprehend what she spoke, letting her hand fall towards the infant's grasp.

The child's hair, still thin and short, was a near perfect match to the woman looking at her, the same strawberry-blond. Though, her eyes were dark brown, giving a nice warm touch to her features. It wasn't often that red-heads had brown, or any color besides blue, eyes.

Anna's face lifted to the doorway when she heard footsteps draw near.

Elsa walked in, a warm smile spread across her face. "And what are you two up to?" she asked casually, looking inside the crib, meeting young, brown and innocent eyes. "Good morning, Princess Kacee," the Ice Queen addressed, acting formal.

Anna gave a small laugh, watching her daughter look up at her aunt. In a moment, she had let go of her mother's finger and happily reached up towards the pale hands that lay on the other side of the crib.

For a second, she just watched, and Anna could tell she was scared. She wasn't scared of losing control, no the blue-eyed Queen had mastered her powers 5 years ago, but simply scared of hurting this small child. May it be now or in the future. Finding her courage through the small squeals of excitement, the Queen reached a steady cold hand into the crib. And when her hand was within grasping length, Kacee had grabbed her finger.

It's not like she hadn't touched her niece before, but touching anyone still was frightening. For years after the freeze she wore gloves to convince the workers and citizens of Arendelle she was no longer a threat, but it seemed she was thinking the same thing about herself. Anna had given her sister the time to heal, as the red-head needed healing herself, and in time all the cuts and bruises of an inner battle were gone.

They stayed like this, one standing, one sitting and one laying, for a while, enjoying the quietness of the morning. But soon Elsa had slipped her finger from the child and looked down to her sister, still slightly rocking in the chair.

"I'm actually going to go out for a walk today, I finished all the work I had to do." Her gaze woke up the still zoned ginger from her thoughts.

Anna looked to her sister and smiled, "Okay, I'll probably come out sooner or later," she replied.

Elsa walked along the roads of the kingdom, nothing seemed out of place and everyone was going about their daily desires, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

What bothered her even more was that she couldn't tell if it was good to bad.

Going to a local flower-shop and looking at the flowers outside, after being welcomed warmly, she tried to forget of the aching and creeping fear. She heard a creak from the wooden porch behind her, whizzing around, her eyes widened.

"E-Elsa?" a man asked, his hood hiding his face from the others around.

She took a stiff and scared step backwards, shaking her head and fisting her hands. _'No no no! What's going on!?' _she wondered, her eyes flickering from the woman beside him and back to him. _Him. _8 years. It had been 8 years since she'd seen him. "Wh- I… Get away from me!" she yelled, staggering backwards.

The commotion caused many to look their way and glare at the 'intruders' who dare upset their beloved Queen. The flower shop-keeper walked out, wanting to know what all the fuss was about.

Elsa dropped the rose she held, her emotions getting the better of her, for the once red rose was now ice blue and frozen solid. Looking back behind her quickly and finding her rout to escape, she bolted, never looking back.

The man leaned down and looked at the rose, in awe of it's beauty, even if it were frozen. "Conceal it…" he whispered to himself, watching the rose's petrels crack from the icy restraints.

**And thar ya go! I'm sorry this was shorter- you know, I'm not going to even start on that. You're just gonna have to live with a semi-short chapter :P Anywho, hope you all enjoyed and I'll be updating sooner hopefully if fan fiction doesn't bug out again! :D**

**-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to actually check the chapter because I was busy and all, and to think with all this fret you guys still get a short chapter. :P Oh well, I hope you enjoy and sorry again!**

**I appreciate what you have all said about Elsa. I'm going to have her as a main character, how can she ****_not _****be? But I wanted to also focus on Anna and Kristoff because I just enjoy them a lot! :D But I will admit, making Elsa, without seeming too weak or too strong, is quite hard to capture. Obviously she has a strong soul, as seen in the movie, but she was locked away for most her life and I don't believe people can come back from that **

**so easily… Anyway, this leaves me wondering if and what I should so with such a character as her. I'm sure I'll be able to find out on my way… :)**

**My goodness, I'm typing a lot on this intro… I apologize but let me clear some things up.**

**So the begging of my last chapter was a little confusing, purposely, and I don't really plan on letting you guys find out why at the end of the very chapter it was on. Most likely, if I write like I normally do, it will slowly resolve and then you'll realize what the dream meant. And I put the smallest hints here and there, like the last line on the last chapter as well. When I said; "**The man leaned down and looked at the rose, in awe of it's beauty, even if it were frozen. 'Conceal it…' he whispered to himself, watching the rose's petals crack from the icy restraints**." Things like that - I tend to give a little hints in what either the character is thinking, or what will happen. If you guys are good enough thinkers when it comes to reading (which isn't always easy to do) then you'll know who the "rose" is and what may happen.**

**Okay, (breathes in) I'm done.**

**Enjoy~**

**_Previously…_**

_Elsa dropped the rose she held, her emotions getting the better of her, for the once red rose was now ice blue and frozen solid. Looking back behind her quickly and finding her rout to escape, she bolted, never looking back._

_The man leaned down and looked at the rose, in awe of it's beauty, even if it were frozen. "Conceal it…" he whispered to himself, watching the rose's petals crack from its icy restraints..._

Kristoff was out in the stables, feeding Sven some carrots when he heard footsteps rush past the stable doors. He looked up to see what was going on in time to find that the morning due that was dripping from the still we roof had frozen. Quickening his pace, he rushed out of the small barn to see the Queen rushing past the guards and into the castle.

Standing there for a moment, he observed what she was running from. Changing his stance to look behind him, he didn't see anything out of the usual morning. He didn't see a dangerous beast, he didn't see any intruders, and nothing seemed out of place. The only thing that wasn't normal was the fact that Elsa had frozen the stable roof along with many other damp objects she ran past.

Why was she scared anyway? It wasn't like the Snow Queen to get frightened unless she'd done something harmful, but that hadn't happened in a while…

_'Well, I better go see what's going on, most likely she's going to Anna, and when she tells Anna,' _he stuffed his hands into his pockets, _'I'll be getting an earful.' _Waving bye to his rain dear, the blond began to exit the stable.

_Moments Earlier…_

Elsa ran through the crowd, not caring is they were staring or whispering. _'They… they're dead! Why- why would someone try and look like them!?' _she thought, dodging a walking citizen who cheerfully said hello to the Queen.

_'It's impossible for them to be here! They left me alone, they left me to take care of entire kingdom!' _she yelled to herself, her eyes were wide, pupils dilated, and her hands were tucked securely inside her coat.

_'Don't think like that… you know they loved you,' _she continued to bicker with herself as she sprinted. _'They did everything they thought was for the best…' _she took a deep, icy breath and brushed past the guards. There was only one person she wanted to see. _'Anna…'_

Anna was making her way down stairs to join her sister in a walk, leaving Kacee in her crib having a maid watch over her. She took in a deep breath, enjoying the freedom while she could. Don't get her wrong, she _loved _her daughter, but every mother will agree that they are a handful. Right as she turned the corner to make her way outside, she heard rushing footsteps grow closer and before she knew it, Elsa ran through the open door, reaching for her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, grabbing her sister's shoulders and looking her strait in they eyes, "They- I- I mean- he-"

Anna, tensed from her hands, _'There so cold…' _she thought, captivated by her sister worried stare. "Elsa, what's wrong?" she asked, when her sister's face changed… she recognized that expression anywhere. _'The dream…' _she thought. "What? What did you see?" she began to try and get answers, frantically searching for the cause of the Queen's fear.

Elsa took a deep breath, "Someone… they… I mean… I _saw _them," she said, her eyes growing glassy and her vision fogged.

Anna's eyes widened, unsure who her sister was talking about, but whoever it was… they must have been powerful to her. "Elsa, you're going to have to give me more then just 'them', I can't help you otherwise-"

Elsa cut her off, her hands growing colder, "I _saw them! _I saw - I saw Mother and Father!" she said, her eyes never leaving her sisters confused gaze.

Kristoff rushed in, wondering why Elsa had run in the first place. "What's going on?" he asked, approaching both of the young women.

He saw Anna's greenish blue eyes glide towards his own, but the normal happy-go-lucky was no where to be found. Instead, he was met with unease, fright, and longing all at once. Rushing towards her side, he looked both her and Elsa up and down, wondering if either of them were hurt, but everything seemed fine. All except her eyes.

"Anna," he whispered, hoping that by saying his name, her eyes would turn back to normal.

Behind them, the guards were heard dropping their weapons as they bowed to their knees, honoring whoever it was in front of them. Elsa practically stood as stiff as a wall, waiting for the 'guests' to arrive and come inside of the still open doors. Anna, still stunned at what her sister said, was starting to come back to reality, but was soon caught by another wave when two figures entered through the door.

An empty and gruff voice peeped through the darken hood, "We're so sorry…"

**That's it! :D I'll be updating soon, yada yada yada and all that stuff. So, I hope you enjoyed and please, try not to kill me because of the cliff hanger. :P Until the next chapter! Ta Ta For Now!**

**-LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 4

**I find it funny how you all are saying "I'm so excited about this fanfic! Update!" when I'm actually getting jumpy with every review I get :D You all give me too much credit because I honestly don't write if there are no reviews/follows/favorites. Give a hand for all of you, you do more than just read this, you inspire! :'3**

**Inner me: *Slaps outer me* Kiss up!**

**Ahem...**

**I'm going to be making the chapters longer. They are too short, I'm reading these and realizing that I'm finishing them much quicker than I'd like to, so lucky you guys! **

**Last and final announcement, I've been reading some Elsa/OC stories, and they're good if pulled off right. So here's a question I have, should I do that maybe later in this story, or even in another Frozen fic I may write? I should probably be asking questions at the end…**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**_Previously…_**

_Behind them, the guards were heard dropping their weapons as they went to their knees, honoring whoever it was in front of them. Elsa practically stood as stiff as a wall, waiting for the 'guests' to arrive and come inside of the still open doors. Anna, still stunned at what her sister said, was starting to come back to reality, but was soon caught by another wave when two figures entered through the door._

_An empty and gruff voice peeped through the darken hood, "We're so sorry…"_

It had been years! She hadn't seen her parents in _years! _Yet, there they stood, looking strait at her, the most pained look in both their eyes. _'Why should I pity them? Th-they could've come home sooner! Didn't they know what I was capable of!?' _Elsa's mind went wild as she had a mental battle and stare off with her parents.

"M-mom? Dad?" Anna didn't take any steps towards them, half of her was telling her to run to them, love them, and hug them until there's nothing left… but the other side of her was winning. Telling herself it could be a trick, some sick and twisted trick, she began to feel more comfortable in her husbands arms rather than her own flesh and blood.

Her mother was the first to take off her hood, revealing her sorrow-filled eyes. "Anna?" she asked, beginning to take a single step towards her daughters.

However, sensing Anna tense, Kristoff decided to put his foot forward as well. If they wanted to see Anna, she'd have to want to see them or they'd have to get through him. And that's not an easy task for a delicate Queen. He didn't want to seem over protective, for Anna _always _told him not to be, but he didn't just want to stand there and watch something bad go down. Hopefully, if these were her parents, they wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Frost could be seen gathering it's way further and further from Elsa's grasps. Her eyes were shut tight, like a little child, and she clung to her own arms, hoping- _wishing_- that this wasn't real. Don't get her wrong, she loved her parents, with all her heart, but she couldn't cope with the anxiety and fears that crept in to steal her heart. _'Get it together! Don't try and control it… just… just let it go…' _she repeated this on and on in her head. Over the years, she'd found that suppressing it didn't help, but it was hard to just 'let it go,'.

Anna noticed her sister's distraught and she wanted desperately to help her, but with all of her emotions swirling inside her, she may cause even more drama if she'd try and help. Knowing she couldn't just stand there, she looked pitifully at her sister, "Elsa…" she quietly cheered.

Elsa took a deep breath, gathering her fears and tossing them aside, and she looked up, finally opening her eyes to her parents. Her father's hood had slipped off as his green-blue eyes watched her, a mix of fear, pity, and love were in them. "You can't just expect us to go up and hug you as if nothing ever happened, do you?" she barked. She didn't want it to sound mean, nor did she want to sound harsh, but she couldn't help it when everything was swirling so violently inside her chest.

Anna looked at Elsa in surprise, she always thought she'd held a looser bond with her parents. Her parents were never the same after Elsa locked up… not that she remembered much before that, but she knew that the ice-bender was constantly on their minds. This time, Anna decided against common sense and took a step closer to her sister's side, escaping the shoulder view Kristoff had given her.

"I don't even know how to start…" the King began, looking at the ground in true disgust of the situation. They knew it wasn't to be a heart-warming experience, though heart-_filled _it was, but nothing could be felt except the bitterness, regret and cold. "We… I wish we would have come sooner but- our ship- I mean-" he didn't finish his sentence, finding himself tripping over his words far too often.

Anna stumbled backwards, shaking her head. "As much as I want to forgive you… as much as I want to be relieved… I just can't. You've missed to much," The red-head turned around, running up the stair-case.

"Anna!" both Kristoff and the King yelled. As much as Kristoff wanted to be a gentleman, he knew he couldn't live another moment if he didn't chase her up those stairs.

The King began to follow but was stopped by a hand grasping his shoulder, when he turned around, he met the gaze of his wife.

Elsa looked down, not able to meet eye to eye again. "It pains me to say this… but Anna's right. You've just missed too much," with that, the Ice Queen retreated up the winding staircase as well, leaving behind something she treasured most.

The King fell to the ground, holding his face in his hands. "What have I done? I-we-"

"We'll figure this out, I'm sure both of them are just feeling over whelmed…" her soft voice seemed to comfort him more than he thought it would.

"Anna," Kristoff knocked on the door he shared with his wife. He knew she had taken Kacee in their as well, probably to "talk" to her about what had been happening, for he had checked his daughter's room to find the blanket and their daughter gone.

He heard slight movement from behind the door, so she _was _listening… "Come on, Anna… we _share _this room together. Besides, I'm a good listener," he bargained, still fidgeting with the, now loose, door knob.

A faint click was heard as she unlocked the door, in a second, Kristoff was right by her hugging her as tight as he could without squishing her and the small bundle that lie in her arms. "Anna… I'm sorry that this happened," he tried, honestly unsure what to say.

She looked up at him, puffy eyed and teary, "But I'm not _sad _that they're here… I don't even know _why _I'm so _mad _that they're here." She took a deep breath, "Kristoff, I wanted, so _badly_, to go and just forgive them, but what's there to forgive for? They didn't do anything wrong but I- I can't help but _blame them _for all that pain I went through…"

He held her closer, their daughter watching wide-eyed and curious. "Anna… no one blames you for what you're feeling right now, I'm sure this will all meet ends and work out. It's just gonna take some time,"

"What do you mean, 'no one blames you'? They're out there, my _parents _are out there probably thinking that I'm a horrible daughter for running away like that!" she raised her voice, causing Kacee to make a muffled cry. Cooling down, she continued, "I'm- I'm just _scared," _she confessed.

"Tell them that,"

"What?" she looked at the mountain man as if she'd just met him.

"Tell you parents that. I'm sure they won't resent you for simply being _scared. _I mean they _love _you Anna… we _all _do," he gently picked up her chin to look her strait in the eyes.

"I know…"

Elsa paced in her room, freezing and unfreezing random items she could see. She didn't need someone to talk to at this moment, she just needed to blow off steam. _'I had to figure out how to be a Queen with all these powers! All because they left me! They left _us!' she tried desperately to hold her temper down, _'I was still a child!' _she sat on her bed, her hands holding her head up, _'Though it seems I still act like one…' _she concluded.

Falling back on her bed, she let out a groan. This week was going to be a busy one, weather she finished her work early or not.

* * *

**This is where I'll hopefully start to make longer, detailed, dramatic-er chapters :D I don't mean to keep cheating you guys… but that's the dealio. **

**I think this one was a longer chapter… at least I hope so. It was a lot to soak in so either way I'm ending it. Anywho, I'm still wondering what you guys think about having a 'guy' come into this story and start some fluffy stuff with Elsa. ( ! ! ! ) It seems Elsa sorta got the shaft in relationships with this story. She's probably gonna need a lot of comfort and yet she's completely alone, besides Anna and all…**

**Thanks to those who helped me with grammar/writing tips!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**-LovelySheree**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and reminders that I got :D I won't be too long, there isn't much to say anymore.**

**Before you read this, I was wondering if the last chapter had better grammar and all because I've been now re-reading them due to my sloppy form. :P Thanks for all of you who had the guts to tell me something was wrong! I ****_greatly _****appreciate it! I can't be a writer without critics or helpers :) Okey doke, so I hope you enjoy and feel free so correct me more! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_Elsa paced in her room, freezing and unfreezing random items she could see. She didn't need someone to talk to at this moment, she just needed to blow off steam. 'I had to figure out how to be a Queen with all these powers! All because they left me! They left us!' she tried desperately to hold her temper down, 'I was still a child!' she sat on her bed, her hands holding her head up, 'Though it seems I still act like one…' she concluded._

_Falling back on her bed, she let out a groan. This week was going to be a busy one, weather she finished her work early or not._

The King sat on a plush chair that was positioned by the ball room area. They would've gone up to their own room, they doubted Elsa or Anna had taken over it because of grief, but they felt that _if _they were to run into one of their daughters, it may turn out bad. The King straitened up, "We've got to fix this! I can't just watch my daughters walk away from us… we- we can't lose them again…"

The Queen sat beside him, but encouraged him to look at her as she trapped his cheek, "I know you can't stand them walking away, but patience… We'll go up there in a little while. Let them breath before sucking all the breath out of them once again," her voice was small compared to the King, but she held determination in her voice that rivaled the difference.

He nodded, "Yes, you're right…"

A knock woke Elsa from her thoughts, her face formed a scowl at the thought of who it may be. "Yes?" she asked, hoping it wasn't her parents. She just needed some time alone.

"Elsa, it's me Anna… well and Kristoff too."

Her sister's voice seemed to sooth her nerves a bit, "Come in," she offered, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Anna cracked open the door and walked in, "Elsa, we can't just hide from them… they sorta _live _here too now."

"I know," Elsa began. Her sister's words were true, she knew that, but a hard throbbing heart in her chest told the ice Queen otherwise.

Anna came inside the room a little more, looking around for any signs of ice, "You know, I was expecting to walk into a blizzard here…" she started, trying to lighten up the mood, even if only a little. "Elsa, why not we go down there. I'll admit, I'm having trouble adapting, but running away won't help. Not one bit,"

Her confidence and determination struck Elsa, unlike how she'd comforted herself by just blowing off steam and talking herself down, Anna simple saw it as it was. Their parents return because of Anna and herself_. _They were stuck out at sea for who knows how long, and now that their back some would call it a _miracle. _So why should she see it as something different. "I don't know…"

"Come on and get up, Elsa," Anna held out her hand for her sister to talk, Kristoff stood in the doorway, but he wore a motivational gaze.

Nodding, Elsa took her sister's hand. "I'm not going to come out right now… I promise I will, but- just let me think a while longer…"

Anna nodded, knowing that Elsa had already taken a big step, and she left the room, "See ya when you come out?" she asked, before fleeing her sister's sight.

"Yeah," Elsa confirmed.

Anna left her sister's room, letting her have her time. She looked at Kristoff, his hand ran through his hair as he shrugged. She sighed along with him as they began the dreaded walk down to where they had left her parents in wonder. Anna watched her feet take the steps down the stairs, pulling some stray hairs behind her ears.

She felt Kristoff's arm around her shoulder and his face grow nearer, "You don't need to be too scared, Anna. I'm sure they completely understand," he comforted.

She nodded, bitting her bottom lip, "I know… I'm just a little nervous is all."

The sound of footsteps told the King and Queen they had visitors. They both stood at who made themselves known in the room they sat in, "Anna…" her mother whispered, taking a careful step towards her daughter.

The king, knowing to be careful with what he may say, followed his wife's suit and inched towards his daughter. "I guess 'sorry' doesn't cut it…" he began, a sorrowed look in his eyes.

Anna sighed and put on a grin, "Well how about 'hello' instead?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Her father's eyes widened when he saw her smile… his face formed a loving look as he stood up straiter, about to say his 'hello', but something seemed to beat him to the punch.

In one swift movement, her mother had swooped her into a hug, forgetting about her extended hand. There were no words really… only the comfortable silence that seemed to invade the room and as the red-head began to feel relaxed, she let her arms rap around her mother. Something she hadn't done in 8 years.

He couldn't believe it. This was his daughter… _this _was his daughter. _'She's grown up,' _he thought, watching the mother and daughter seen with a heartfelt gaze. Though, in a quick instant, his gaze met with the blond man who stood closely to _his _daughter. A little _too _close…

Walking up to him, he extended a hand, "I don't believe we've met before…?" The King addressed his attendance.

Kristoff's nervousness seemed to catch back up to him the moment he heard the man's voice. _'This was one of the many perks about Anna…' _he began to think, _'I didn't have to deal with her father to marry her.' _He mentally rolled his eyes at the thought, _'Though Elsa wasn't much better, with her threatening me with many ice shards and all…' _he decided to leave the memory at that and extend his hand. "Ah, I-I'm Kristoff, sir." _'Nice stutter,' _he cursed.

The King, who stood only a centimeter above Kristoff, grinned, "Please, call me, Nathan. From the ring on both of your right hands, I assume you're family now?" he made sure he was correct.

Scratching the back of his head, he nodded, "Yeah, I mean, I didn't mean to steal you're daughter away from your or anything. You see, I didn't know you were- erm- even- uh- even alive so… yeah…" _'Get it together, you probably look like you're about to pee your pants!' _Kristoff began to argue with his awkward reflexes in the conversation.

Nathan chuckled, "Ease up, I'm not planning on hurting you."

_'Yeah now…' _Kristoff just nodded, despite his current thoughts, _'Just wait until they see Kacee, then I may be in real trouble.'_

Anna separated from her mother, a smile still worn on her face. She hadn't realized how much her mother look like Elsa. If she'd have the same white-blond hair they'd practically be twins! She turned her head to look at her father, "I'm sorry about earlier… it just surprised me, ya know?" Walking to her father, she gave him a quick but powerful hug.

The least he could do was return the favor.

The Queen made her way to Kristoff, extending her hand politely, "Call me Brielle," she said. Kristoff gently took her hand and shook it, "You're name's Kristoff, right?" she made sure she'd heard correctly.

He nodded, letting go of her hand, "Yeah, pleasure to meet you."

Anna exchanged a nervous glance with her husband, "Uhm, well I'd tell you a surprise, but I think it may be easier to actually _show _you it," she said, twiddling with her hands, finding them suddenly interesting.

Both the King and Queen raised their eyebrows, exchanging glances of their own.

Anna took a deep breath, "Just follow me," she started to turn around, Kristoff following her up the stairs. Weather or not they'd be happy of the surprise, they'd have to accept it.

Kristoff walked slowly next to his wife, _'Cherish these moments Kristoff,' _he said to himself, _'for they might be your last…'_

In one tight turn, Anna appeared in front of her daughter's door and slowly opened it, her parents wondering why she'd be going into a 'spare' room. Little did they know, a child lied in a crib, awaiting to meet her grandparents for the very first time…

* * *

**To be honest, I'm not too happy with this chapter. I'm not saying it sucks, obviously it's good enough to post, but It was a difficult one to write so I had to really think through everything. That is why it's a shorter chapter as well. Not too short I hope. **

**Less Elsa action in this chapter. I wanted to focus more on Anna getting together with her parents and their small reactions to Kristoff. Normally I would have made their reactions bigger, but this being a disney fan fiction, it's gonna sometimes be slightly unrealistic, I hope you don't mind that. I've got an important question though…**

**I made this fan fiction based on the King and Queen coming back, and I do not plan on going any further with it. I'm actually already planing and mapping out another Frozen fan fiction so after this short chapter series is complete, I'll be posting more. Don't fret though, this story isn't over yet! But here's my question; In the new story I'm planning, it's much much ****_much _****more disney based. It's more random, silly, and not as dramatic. But, I've also made some happy and short songs (Like the ones in the Frozen movie) and was wondering what you'd all feel about a story-line based song I created to be inside the fan fiction? Would it feel awkward to read? Would you enjoy it? Or should songs not be in fan fictions? **

**(I'll most likely try anyway, but I want to know what you feel about it.)**

**Anywho, enough with the 'new' story planning and time to say good-bye until the next update! **

**Ta ta for now!**

**-LovelySheree**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahem, there may have been some confusion about weather or not I may be updating from the last chapter. I ****_am _****continuing this. Sorry if I made it seem that I was done, I was just explaining I don't plan on making this fan fiction any longer than 10 chapters… maybe. I don't want it to be a story that never ends and that the summery falls apart on. So, I'm sticking to it. Anywho, thanks for the reviews and words you give to me! :)**

**Enjoy~**

**_Previously…_**

_Anna exchanged a nervous glance with her husband, "Uhm, well I'd tell you a surprise, but I think it may be easier to actually show you it," she said, twiddling with her hands, finding them suddenly interesting._

_Both the King and Queen raised their eyebrows, exchanging glances of their own._

_Anna took a deep breath, "Just follow me," she started to turn around, Kristoff following her up the stairs. Weather or not they'd be happy of the surprise, they'd have to accept it._

_Kristoff walked slowly next to his wife, 'Cherish these moments Kristoff,' he said to himself, 'for they might be your last…'_

_In one tight turn, Anna appeared in front of her daughter's door and slowly opened it, her parents wondering why she'd be going into a 'spare' room. Little did they know, a child lied in a crib, awaiting to meet her grandparents for the very first time…_

Anna took her time with opening the door, it wasn't that she had a problem with her parents finding out about her daughter but… well she didn't think that they'd be expecting it. And finding out you're a grandparent would probably be a bit of a shocker. Or so she thought. Taking her first steps into the room, she silently thanked the heavens that her daughter was sleeping and not making any gurgling noises. That would have given it away a little too quickly.

Both her parents raised their eyebrows at each other when they noticed this room was occupied. The curtains were closed, letting only the dimmest light come inside, and there was a single rocking chair, a child's dresser, and lastly a crib. But that wasn't what surprised the King and Queen… for there was the smallest shuffling noise from within the crib and there inside of the small bassinet was a sleeping baby, maybe only 4 months old.

Anna glanced at her parents, silently watching their reactions. Her mother's eyes widened, noticing the similarities in this child and her own daughter. Looking up at her she only stared stunned. "I- is this- am I- …?"

Her father, still starring at Kacee, said nothing, already knowing the answer…

Anna laughed nervously, "Um, Mom, Dad… meet the newest member of the royal family, Princess Kacee of Arendelle." Anna watched as her daughter slowly awoke from the small nap. The noises that were being caused seemed to have a toll on her sleep as her eyes fluttered opened. "Meet your granddaughter," she finished, moving her hand into the crib for the baby to grab hold of.

Nathan took in a deep breath, "Well…" he began, noticing Kristoff squirm. "I think I can fairly say we weren't expecting this…" he let out a chuckle, weather it was one of stress or joy, neither could tell. "Congratulations," he said formally.

Brielle began to reach into the crib to hold the child, but quickly looked up at Anna, making sure it was alright. "May I?" she asked, getting a nod from her daughter, she picked up the small infant. From the sudden movement, Kacee giggled and squirmed until happily finding a resting spot on the new shoulder she discovered. Giving a happy sigh, she closed her eyes again, not bothering to entertain with her cuteness.

At a loss of what to say, the King simple tried to start small talk. "She's got your hair," he noticed, softly touching the child's head, her fists tightening on her grandmother's shoulder.

Anna nodded, not really focusing on what her father had said, "Yeah, uh huh. Hey, can I know something?" she asked, looking at her parents intensely.

They only nodded, wondering what was going on inside her head.

"Well," she took in a deep breath, "W-why were you guys gone so long?" she asked, they could tell it was a soft subject for the girl. Her voice cracked and almost ached when she spoke.

Kristoff put a loving arm around her shoulder, letting her know silently that it was okay. He knew what Anna was doing. Whenever she spoke of something uncomfortable or saddening, she tried to get it out fast and short, as if she really didn't care all that much about what she asked. But anyone who saw her eyes would see otherwise… her eyes _always _held what she was really thinking.

Her mother was about to talk, but Nathan spoke up first, "I don't know if it's appropriate to talk of this without everyone around…" he began, leaving the "everyone" to be Elsa.

"Well I'm here so I think that's everybody," a voice came from the doorway. They turned to see Elsa in her normal get-up, walking slowly towards them.

No words were spoken, all were too focused on the Ice Queen who had entered the room.

"Look, I'm still a little weary of this, but maybe an explanation could help me out," she stated, giving a hard look to her parents. She didn't wish to be mean, but honestly, she was done hiding her emotion. Though, this always led her to give too much. Oh, how hard it is to find the silver lining…

"Sir!" a guard came into a large room, "Sir, I have important news!" he said, getting down on one knee before the throne.

"What is it?" a voice replied.

The guard stood up, lifting a scroll in his hands, "It's this, Sire. You see, it seems that the King and Queen have returned to Arendelle."

"The King and Queen?"

"Yes good sir, they've returned from being lost at sea for 8 years,"

"8 years? Really, then it looks like we have a trip to plan," he said, smiling at the man who gave this good news. "I plan on giving a warm welcome back to the King and Queen of Arendelle."

**Okeydoke! So, I was thinking about this a lot. I mean, if a King and Queen were to return to their kingdom after eight years, word would get around fast. So, I added this. You'll be seeing how it plays out soon! :D Sorry for the confusion about continuing or not… but I am! :) I hope not to disappoint!**

**Also, you're going to get to see ****_my _****view on what happened to the King and Queen when they "died" at sea! I can't wait to write it :D**

**-LovelySheree**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! I'm here for my next update… as usual. Thanks for the reviews and ideas everyone! I appreciate it all! So, some of you weren't sure of what to think about the other guy in my last chapter. You'll be sure to get a good read on him… at some point. **

**Enjoy~**

Anna sat on a small couch next to Kristoff, Elsa sat down on the other side of Anna and they patiently awaited for their parents to begin talking. It looked funny really, having three young adults look at the King and Queen with such forceful gazes, and the King and Queen fidget under their looks.

"Ahem…" Nathan began, unsure of how to start.

Anna wiggled in her seat, Kacee settled in her lap.

"Well, to begin… everything seemed to be fine… until the wave hit…"

**Flashback**

"Everyone! Below deck! The storm's growing stronger!" the captain yelled, still stubbornly steering the boat. Though it was only a losing battle.

Nathan grabbed Brielle, "Get under the deck, I'll get there soon. I'm going to help this crew out before anything else."

"No! Nathan you'll get washed away!" she yelled, grabbing his arm tightly.

"Brielle, I have to… there isn't another option is there?" he asked, looking his wife strait into her eyes.

She huffed, "You can get safe under deck!" she yelled over the storm, "You've got family, Nathan! You have Elsa and Anna back at home! If you get hurt… I- I don't know what I'll do!" he could tell she was near tears… and it hurt him to turn away.

"As the King of Arendelle, I'll protect my people on this ship. Please… don't make this any harder…"

He heard her turn away, walking under deck. Man, was he in for an earful when he got back…

If he got back.

_'No don't think like that…' _he thought, rushing towards a fallen man, crushed from the debris of the boat. "Come on, get below deck!" Nathan command, the man scuffled to his feet, thanking the King before quickly rushing away to safety.

Running to the captain, Nathan saw the upcoming wave. "C-Captain! The wave! Steer away, Captain, we'll all crash!"

"All due respect, your majesty, but I can't steer this thing an inch!" he yelled back, the waves crashing into their faces, the rain and lighting crowding their ears.

_'No… no it can't be…' _The King thought, frantically looking for another way out.

Then he saw it… there were two life-boats on the side the large boat. He rushed over to them, making sure they were safe to get into, and then rushed below deck, "Everyone! Above deck! Women and children first, men go last, hurry!" he said, rushing back up and getting the life-boats ready.

The Captain, who had been to busy steering the boat, finally noticed the King getting all of the children onto the boats. "King Nathan, make sure to bring the safety…" however his voice was thrown into the wind, leaving Nathan unable to hear the Captain's valuable words.

Getting the last of people on deck, Nathan hopped into the boat, holding tightly to his wife. There weren't many on this boat, only himself, his wife, and a few others who were visiting other lands.

Nathan called the captain over, "Get in! You'll die if you don't come now!" he hollered, only to waved off.

"A Captain dies with his boat, I'll have it no different." There wasn't a hint of fear in his voice, as if he welcomed the raging sea.

Knowing he'd be out of time soon, Nathan cut the ropes and fell into the gripping waves.

They had just made it out of range, before a huge wave hit the boat, sinking it almost instantly…

**End of Flashback**

"So you guys got out?" Kristoff asked, looking in wonder at the King and Queen.

Brielle's eyes hardened, "From the ship yes, but we hadn't escaped the sea…"

**Flashback**

The waves seemed to try and swallow the small boat at any chance they had, eating away at whatever hope they had in their souls. Trying to steer it was hopeless, Nathan had figured, he decided to just sit tight, and hopefully land on shore at some point.

However… that wasn't the case…

_CRASH!_

The boat tumbled over scattering it's supplies across the unforgiving sea.

Nathan was thrashed under water, finding that trying to swim up only brought him down. Desperately grabbing at anything he could, anything that could give him air.

Finding a piece of wreckage, he held on and floated up, only to have another wave intrude his lungs. Gasping for air, he looked around, no one had surfaced. He was completely alone… The only living thing close to him was the sea itself, trying to claim his soul.

**End of flashback**

"Your mother and I were separated at sea. I couldn't even get a trace of where she was…"

"What? But you're both here now! How- how did you find each other?" Anna asked, bouncing a tired Kacee on her lap.

Brielle just starred off in the distance, "Your father was completely lost in the sea, I was lucky enough to get to land quickly. But by then… I thought he'd died…"

"I was stuck at sea, but I knew I had to get out before I drowned, I wasn't going to lose any hope that your mother was still alive."

**Flashback**

Nathan lazily held on to the wreckage of the small boat, floating along the sea's surface. The sun was blazing hot, and he could barely make out what was around him, he was sure to be dead in an hour…

Right as he was about to let go, however…

"Oye! Oye, need a lift?" a voice boomed behind him.

If he hadn't drained all his energy trying to float, he was almost positive he would have flown out of the water. However, he only limply drug himself to the fisherman's boat.

"The name's Gregory, I was out fishin' when I saw ye floating yonder," the man said, he had a bread, scraggily and dirty, but he seemed that he managed himself well, leaving the stranded King to think he'd been fishing awhile.

"Yes, I'd love to talk, but could I maybe bother you for some water?" Nathan asked, looking around the boat.

"No problem, good sir." There was a silence as Gregory gave the water to the king. "So, uh, I didn't catch your name?" the fisher asked, watching the man savagely gulp the beverage down.

"Oh… my apologies. My name is Nathan, King Nathan of Arendelle."

Greg stopped hooking bait to his pole and stared at the man across from him, "You're tickling my peach! You're the King! I don't mean to offend you sir, but I'm thinkin' you've been out in the sun a while to long."

Nathan chuckled, "That may be true, but I'm not a liar." There was another brief silence…

"Erm," Greg fidgeted in his seat, "Please t'meet'cha."

**End of Flashback**

XXX

"Sire! We've arrived!" the scrawny guard came up to the man, "We've arrived in Arendelle, my king," he announced.

The said King sat up, "Very well, let's get to the gates! I plan on making a good impression…"

"Of corse… Your Majesty."

**You'll get to see what happens next and stuff about the ship wreck and all. The title, "Lost And Found" was actually created for this lost at sea story. You'll begin to see why this story's been called this. Thanks again for the lovely reviews! :)**

**Oh, and for those of you who are wanting another adventure, I've recently added another Frozen fanfic, it's mainly gonna be a Elsa/OC fanfic, but I can't stand without Kristoff and Anna so they'll be in there as well. I'm using it as a pre-start for my original story I've been planning since I've ****_seen _****the movie. It'll be about Elsa meeting another man who wields the element of fire! :D **

**The new story's called "Flicker" but just look at it in my profile. ( - Much easier.)**

**Ta Ta For Now! **

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
